Vocaloid go to Indonesia
by Iritherl
Summary: Seluruh anggota Vocaloid pergi ke Indonesia. Sungguh menyenangkan bisa berwisata ke negara kepulauan tersebut. Semua orang bahagia, tetapi ada satu orang yang selalu panik akan kebersamaannya dengan brondong itu. "Nih bocah kok...selalu ada di dekatku, sih?" Miku side.
1. Menuju Indonesia

**Vocaloid Go to Indonesia**

Len x Miku

Vocaloid Yamaha ©Crypton Future Media.

.

.

.

 **Dedikasi untuk nekochanflat.**

.

.

.

Happy Birthday!

* * *

Akhirnya setelah empat tahun kami semua belajar berbahasa Indonesia, hari ini kami akan pergi ke negara kepulauan tersebut.

Namaku Hatsune Miku. Umur 16 tahun, dan mempunyai kakak yang bernama Hatsune Mikuo. Aku memiliki warna rambut toska dan warna mata _cerulean_. Rambutku di kuncit dua dengan gaya _twintail_ yang menjuntai ke bawah.

Aku adalah salah satu anggota dari Vocaloid. Aku juga mempunyai banyak teman di Vocaloid;

Kagamine Rin. Dia umur 14 tahun, mempunyai saudara kembar yang bernama Kagamine Len, cowok yang tampangnya _shota_ dan lumayan –ahem– kece. Mereka sama-sama mempunyai warna rambut _honeyblonde_ dan warna mata _cerulean_.

Sifat Rin sangat beda dari sifat saudara kembarnya. Rin lebih ceria dan semangat, sedangkan Len...lumayan agak dingin dan pendiam. Ada gosip tentang sesuatu kalau Rin menyukai Mikuo. Sedangkan Len, dia menyukai Neru. Aku juga tidak tau sih, _and I don't care_.

Megurine Luka. Dia agak lebih tua dariku. Warna rambutnya berwarna pink dan warna mata _cerulean_ , sama seperti Rin, Len dan diriku. Body nya...lumayan _wow_. Gosipnya sih, dia suka sama Kamui Gakupo.

Kaito Shion. Wah, dia udah lumayan tua dari diriku. Warna rambutnya biru laut gitu. Dia agak sedikit mesum. Dan gosipnya, Kaito suka sama Sakine Meiko.

Sakine Meiko. Umur? Sama kayak Kaito. Warna rambutnya seperti warna coklat kayu yang masih muda. Body nya...lebih _wow_ dari Luka. Gosipnya, dia suka sama Kaito. Yosh! Pacaran aja sana.

Kamui Gakupo. Umurnya kayak Kaito dan Meiko. Warna rambutnya UNGU! Trus rambutnya itu...bagus banget. Bisa-bisa semua cewek pada iri dengan keindahan rambutnya Gakupo. Udah jelas Gakupo suka sama Luka.

Dan anggota Vocaloid yang lain-nanti saja di deskripsikannya .-.

* * *

 _"Perhatian, perhatian. Penumpang pesawat udara G*ruda Ind*nesia dengan nomor penerbangan HK_ _2711_ _dengan tujuan Indonesia, harap menuju ke pintu nomor 3. Terima Kasih,"_ suara dari mbak-mbak petugas bandara sudah terdengar. Aku dan anggota Vocaloid yang lain langsung menuju ke pintu nomor 3.

Setelah kami keluar dari tempat tunggu, akhirnya kami langsung menuju ke pesawat.

"Miku- _chan_..," teriak seseorang dari belakang. Aku pun menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum kearah orang itu, "Hai, Rin- _chan_. Kenapa?"

"Kamu dapat tempat duduk di nomor berapa?" tanyanya sambil melihat tiket pesawatku. Anak zaman sekarang mah suka nanyain di nomor berapa kita duduk.

"Di nomor 15C. Emang kenapa ya?"

"Hah? Berarti kamu duduk di sebelah Len- _kun_ dong!? Len- _kun_ duduk di nomor 15B," ucapnya kaget.

 _Duduk. Di samping. Len? Beneran?_

"Oh," jawabku cuek.

Akhirnya kami semua sudah berada di dalam pesawat. Semua tempat duduk di dalam pesawat tersebut sudah terisi penuh. Yah orang-orangnya itu adalah anggota dari Vocaloid. Aku langsung menuju ke tempat dudukku. Lalu menaruh tasku di kabin. Untungnya aku duduk di dekat jendela. Jadi aku bisa melihat pemandangan luar—

"...Hi?" terdengar suara seseorang disampingku. Aku menoleh sedikit ke arah sumber suara dan langsung menoleh ke jendela lagi,

"...Hi."

"A-apa kabar?" tuh orang kepo amat. Yah, bisa dibilang aku memang agak cuek sama tuh orang, "Baik."

"Apa kabarnya Mikuo- _kun_?" tanya orang itu lagi. Nih orang bikin sumpek bener.

Aku menendang kakinya, "Tanya aja sendiri sama orangnya."

"Miku- _chan_. Aku kangen," ucapnya dengan nada agak sedikit sedih.

Huh! Gak peduli. Nangis ya nangis aja sana. Jangan di depan orang. Dasar gak punya malu.

Aku menghela nafas lalu berputar untuk menatap wajahnya.

"Huh. Apa?" tanganku sedikit gemeteran. Orang itu menepuk pundakku. Secara reflek, aku menampar tangannya, "Jangan sentuh-sentuh bisa gak? Nganggu orang aja," ketusku.

"Heh, jangan jadi cuek gitu sama gue bisa gak?" pintanya agak kesal. Dia menarik lenganku dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya.

Di dalam pesawat, adegan romantis gini. Banyak orang juga, lagi pula orangnya semua anggota Vocaloid. Bisa-bisa aku kena _bully_.

"...Miku- _chan_. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menjauhimu selama ini. D-dan, aku minta maaf," katanya sambil membelai rambutku. Pipiku agak merasa sedikit...hangat.

"Oi. Jangan mesra-mesraan di samping single bisa gak?" celetuk salah satu orang yang berada di samping _manusia gak jelas_ ini.

"Kaito- _kun_ , a-aku tidak bermaksud untuk—" ucapan lelaki pemilik rambut _honeyblonde_ itu terhenti, "Tidak apa, Len- _kun_. Aku juga tidak suka Miku- _chan_ kok. Miku- _chan_ itu milikmu," sambung Kaito sambil tersenyum hangat kearah Len. Len membalas senyuman Kaito.

 _Aku? Milik Len? Oh astaga. Kenapa dunia semakin kacau sih?_

"Pesawat akan segera terbang. Kami sarankan anda untuk memasangkan sabuk pengaman. Cara pemasangan sabuk pengaman dan pelampung darurat akan dilakukan oleh pramugari yang berada di depan anda."

"...Tetaplah di pelukanku, Miku- _chan_. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu," hidung Len berada di atas kepalaku, dan dia mencium rambutku.

"Cie. Hati-hati loh, entar _kissu_ –ehm, uhuk– Kagamine Len X Hatsune Miku. _YOSH_ ," goda orang-orang.

Masa' mereka enggak memperhatikan pramugari itu? Kasian kan si pramugarinya. Dikacangin gitu. Entar kalo pesawatnya jatuh, Vocaloid nggak ada lagi. Bahaya tuh.

 _Drrrrtt.. Drrrttt.._

Pesawat mulai berjalan, mencari ancang-ancang untuk _take off_.

Aku berdiri untuk melihat keadaan di dalam seluruh pesawat yang aku naiki. Tetapi apesnya, pesawat telah melaju kencang sehingga aku terjatuh ke tangan...

Eh? Tangan?

"Miku- _chan_. Pake sabuk pengamannya," sahut orang yang berada di sampingku. Aku menoleh kearahnya—

" _Kyaaaa!_ N-ngapain kamu nasehatin orang? Kamu bukan mama aku tau! Kamu juga gak punya hak buat nasehatin aku!" bentakku berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari badanku. Dia memegangku begitu kuat, "Miku- _chan_. Ikuti nasehatku. Entar kamu kena bahaya, lagi—"

"Aku gak peduli! Kau bukan mamaku! Kau hanya manusia yang umurnya berada di dua tahun di bawah umurku! Dan kau yang seharusnya mengikuti nasehatku!"

"Tapi kau tadi tidak menasehatiku, Miku- _chan_. Aku juga suka gaya _childishmu_. Kau imut."

Aku terdiam.

.

.

.

.

 _Kau imut._

.

.

.

.

"Nona, tolong pasang sabuk pengamannya," ucap salah satu pramugari yang telah berada di samping Kaito. Aku mengangguk paham dan sedikit merasa malu terhadap Len.

Aku langsung memasang sabuk pengamannya lalu menampar tangan Len yang berada di badanku.

* * *

"Selamat datang di Indonesia. Terima kasih anda telah memilih pesawat G*ruda Ind*nesia. Kami harap anda menikmati perjalanan kami. Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di lain hari!" suara dari pramugari terdengar di telingaku.

Aku perlahan membuka mataku dan melihat wajah orang dan ada sedikit rambut _honeyblonde_. Ah, pasti itu Rin.

"MIKU- _CHAN_ BANGUN YEEEEY!" sorak orang-orang bahagia. Eh? Emang aku tadi ketiduran?

Aku berdiri dari posisi tidurku tadi. Aku menoleh ke arah Len yang wajahnya telah memerah, "Itu muka atau apaan sih?" tanyaku datar.

"...Ini muka. K-kau tadi tidur di pundakku, Miku- _chan_ ," jawabnya malu.

TIDUR? DI PUNDAK LEN!?

Ah yang sabar, Miku. Pasti Len cuma bercanda. Sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat keluar dari pesawat.

Aku berlajan menuju pintu pesawat dan keluar.

 _Step.. step.._

"Miku- _chan_! Kau lupa membawa barangmu yang ada di kabin!" teriak seseorang yang berada di belakangku. Aku melihat ke tanganku, dan ternyata tanganku kosong. Tidak membawa apa-apa. Aku langsung menoleh ke arah orang itu.

Kasihan, dia membawa banyak barang.

Aku langsung berlari menuju ke arah _Len_ , "Makasih ya," ucapku sembari mengambil barangku yang tadinya dibawa Len. Len mengangguk lalu tersenyum hangat, "Sudah kubilang. Aku selalu ada untukmu," pipiku menghangat lagi.

"Yaaa. M-makasih," ucapku lalu pergi meninggalkan Len di belakang.

Setelah sampai di luar bandara...

"INDONESIA! _Watashitachi wa anata ni kimasu!_ "

* * *

 **To** **be** **continue** **.**

* * *

 **A/n:** Saya pakai Google Translate :)

Saya harap kalian menyukainya, ya! *nebar bunga*


	2. Sampai di Indonesia

**Dedikasi untuk nekochanflat.**

.

.

.

Happy Birthday!

* * *

"Hufft.. Untung saja kita sudah belajar bahasa Indonesia. Jadi 'kan kita mudah ngomong sama orang-orang Indonesia yang lain. Pokoknya aku udah lama banget buat ngunjungin Indonesia. Katanya, tempat-tempatnya itu bagus-bagus semua. Banyak hutan, air terjun, gunung, pantai, laut, dan lain-lain. Uwaaah... Aku udah gak sabar lagi," ucap Iroha panjang x lebar = luas persegi panjang.

Kami hanya menatapnya sambil _sweatdrop_.

"Len- _kun_! Tolong bawain koperku yah?" suara aneh itu.

"Um, maaf. Aku gak bisa, Neru- _chan_ ," dan...suara itu juga.

 _T-tunggu sebentar_.

Len menolak permintaannya Neru?

"... Aku akan membawa koper Miku- _chan_ ," ucapnya lagi. "EH? Kok kamu gitu, sih? Kamu dengan Miku pacaran ya?" tanya cewek brengsek itu.

"N-nggak. T-tapi aku berharap aja j-jadi pacarnya," jawab cowok _shota_ itu.

 _Hah? Len ingin menjadi pacarku? A-apa aku yang salah dengar? Ah, kayaknya aku memang salah denger, deh. Nggak mungkin aku pacaran sama brondong,_ batinku.

"Miku- _chan_! Akhirnya aku ketemu sama kamu juga! Aku tadi nggak sempet ngeliat kamu pas ngambil koper. Syukurlah aku bisa ketemu sama kamu sekarang," ucap Luka Megurine yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sampingku.

Aku menghela nafas, "Yah, aku juga. Nih bus lama amat sih? Pak sopirnya ke mana!?" gelisahku.

"Hadeh, Miku- _chan_. Kamu lupa ya, sekarang kan kita lagi ada di Jakarta. Jakarta 'kan suka macet. Tunggu aja, entar pasti busnya datang," ucap Luka lembut.

Aku tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Tapi sekarang orang di Indonesia rata-rata pada sibuk Lebaran, lho. Jadi Jakarta sepi," celetuk Rin tiba-tiba.

"Iya yah. Tumben kau benar, Rin _-chan_ ," goda Luka sambil mencubit pipi Rin. "Heh kau ini, Luka- _chan_. Seperti menganggapku salah terus," kata Rin cemberut. Luka malah tertawa kecil.

"Oi Miku!" sahut orang dari belakangku. Aku menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Mikuo- _nii_! ...," aku berlari menuju Mikuo.

"... Habis dari mana aja? Eh, minuman itu dapet dari mana?" sambungku sambil menunjuk ke arah minuman yang lagi dipegang Mikuo.

Mikuo langsung melihat ke arah minuman tersebut, "Oh, ini. Tadi aku barusan beli di mini market dengan Len- _kun_ ," balasnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Hah? Len- _kun_?" kataku dengan nada bertanya.

"Eh? Emang ada apa dengan Len- _kun_?" tanya Mikuo. Aku terkejut dan langsung menggeleng panik, "Uh, tidak ada. Aku harus menemui yang lain dulu, oke. _Jaa nee_!" aku langsung kabur dari Mikuo.

"... Miku kenapa?" suara Mikuo masih terdengar di telingaku. Uh!

Aku muak mendengar kata Len.

"Para anggota Vocaloid diharapkan segera masuk ke dalam bus!" teriak Kiyoteru pake toa bandara.

" _HAI!_ " jawab kami semua.

Kiyoteru di sini sebagai pemandu kami. Yah, karena gayanya mirip seorang guru, alhasil kami semua memilihnya untuk menjadi pemandu kami selama di Indonesia. Kiyoteru juga katanya lagi suka sama seseorang. Tapi entah siapa namanya.

Kami semua masuk kedalam bus secara bergantian. Terdapat 10 bus yang tersedia untuk kami semua. Gila bener 'kan?

Aku duduk di kursi urutan ke empat dari depan. Aku juga duduk di samping jendela, sehingga aku bisa melihat pemandangan luar yang mempesona.

Aku merasa sedikit tekanan di tempat duduk sebelahku. Lalu aku menoleh ke arah samping, tepatnya di tempat duduk sebelahku. Aku melihatnya dari bawah lalu keatas– oh tidak.

"... _Konnichiwa_ , Miku- _chan_ ," sapa 'seseorang' tersebut.

Aku menatapnya dengan horor, "K-kenapa k-kau berada di sini?" tanyaku gugup.

"Eh? Emang gak boleh? Kiyoteru- _san_ juga sudah nentuin kok," jawabnya simpel. Wajahku langsung berubah menjadi lebih horor lagi, "J-jadi, k-kita duduk berdua terus sampe kita balik lagi ke J-Jepang?"

Dia ngangguk lalu tersenyum hangat. Oh astaga.

"Semua sudah masuk ke dalam bus?" teriak Kiyoteru.

"SUDAH!" jawab kami semua serempak.

"Jadi kita akan menentukan kamar untuk kalian inap nanti! Teman sekamar kalian adalah orang yang berada duduk dengan anda di bus ini," aku mendengar beberapa orang bersorak senang.

A-aku tidak akan bersorak. K-karena...a-aku akan tidur berdua dengan...brondong di sampingku ini.

"Miku- _chan_! Kita sekamar! M-mau tidur berdua di satu kasur atau–" aku memotong perkatannya.

"Dasar mesum! Ya iyalah aku tidur di kasur. Sedangkan kau tidur di sofa! Aku tidak akan tidur berdua denganmu sekasur! Kau pasti akan ngelakuin yang _enggak-nggak_ ke diriku!" bentakku mantap.

Dia menatapku bingung, "Heh? Siapa bilang aku mau nge _gituin_ ke kamu? Hm, jangan-jangan, kamu mikirin hal _itu_ ya?" godanya sambil nunjuk ke arahku.

Aku menampar jari telunjuknya, wajahku sudah memerah, "T-tentu saja tidak, kau _baka_!–"

"Tapi wajahmu sudah memerah! Hehe...," balasnya sambil tertawa kecil. Aku mendecih lalu mengabaikannya.

* * *

"Tujuan kita sekarang adalah menuju hotel. Perjalanan telah ditempuh selama lima jam," Kiyoteru mengumumkan lagi.

Yep, kami semua telah mengantuk. Sekarang sudah jam sembilan malam.

 _Sreeett._..

"Diharapkan untuk turun dari bus secara pelan-pelan dan langsung mengambil koper kalian di bagasi. Lalu kalian pergi ke _lobby_ untuk mengambil kunci kamar kalian," lalu Kiyoteru keluar dari bus.

Aku mulai beranjak dari dudukku, tetapi Len masih tertidur, "Len..."

Tidak ada respon.

"Len...," tidak ada respon lagi.

 _Plak!_

"Uh!" Len mengelus pipinya yang barusan aku tampar. Lalu matanya perlahan terbuka.

"Cepetan! Aku mau keluar!" bentakku.

Len bangkit dari posisi duduknya tadi dan berdiri, "Sabar dikit bisa gak?" balasnya kesal.

"Cih. Lihat tuh. Yang lain sudah pada keluar!" aku menunjuk keseluruh bus.

"Oh," tampaknya Len kalah berdebat denganku.

* * *

Aku mendapatkan kunci kamarnya.

Oh, ternyata kami tidur di kamar nomor 112, lantai 5.

Aku tersenyum lalu menarik koperku menuju lift. Len mengikutiku dari belakang.

Setelah sampai di dalam lift, aku akan memencet tombol '5'. Tetapi, jari Len sudah memencetnya.

Aku menatapnya sinis. "Hehehe... Aku senang bermain di dalam lift," ucapnya sambil nyengir. Aku menghela nafas.

 _Ting_...

Akhirnya sampai di lantai 5.

Kami langsung mencari kamar kami. Dan akhirnya...

Ketemu!

 _Krieeett.._.

Aku membuka pintu kamar.

Gelap. Dingin. Segar.

Ternyata AC nya sudah dihidupin. Syukurlah, jadi aku tidak kepanasan.

Aku langsung melempar koperku lalu merebahkan diri di kasur.

 _Ceklek_.

Aku mendengar suara pintu dikunci. Huh, palingan itu dari kamar sebelah.

Aku masih merebahkan diri, dan mulai menutup mataku. Tiba-tiba, aku merasa ada seseorang yang berada di atasku, dan terdapat nafas hangat di leherku.

Lalu aku membuka sedikit mataku, dan..

Terdapat kuncitan kecil di rambutnya yang bewarna _honeyblonde_ , di atasku.

"Hey! Apa-apaan ini! K-Kau tidak mencoba untuk melakukan _itu_ ke diriku, 'kan?" tanyaku gugup.

Orang itu menjawab dengan suara rendahnya, "Begitulah..."

Wajahku langsung memerah, "D-Dasar bocah mesum!" aku mendorong dirinya. Lalu dia mulai berdiri, tersenyum ke arahku.

Oh astaga. Anak ini sudah membuatku takut, dan...dia dengan mudahnya tersenyum polos ke diriku.

"Miku- _chan_. Lihat! Kasurnya cuma ada satu, ukuran _Queen Size_. Dan, tidak ada sofa di sini. Cuma ada kursi," rengeknya sok imut, ah maksudku _shota_.

"Y-Yaa kalau begitu, kau tidur di kursi saja," jawabku malu sambil menutupi wajahku dengan poni panjangku.

"Tapi kursi itu terbuat dari kayu. Badanku pasti sakit pas mau bangun," balasnya lagi.

Uh, nih anak pinter ya bikin alasan. Dan.. Aku sudah tidak punya kata-kata lagi.

"Uh! Yaudah. K-Kita tidur –errr– _berdua,_ " jawabku pasrah. Wajahnya sudah bersinar-sinar bahagia. Lalu aku beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaian.

 _– 5 menit kemudian._

Setelah mengganti pakaianku yang sekarang _–_ baju tidur _–_ aku lansgung melihat ke arah Len.

Oh astaga.

Aku merasa pipiku mulai memerah. Aku cepat-cepat menuju kasur dan merebahkan diri di atasnya. Aku mengambil selimut untuk menutupi badanku dan wajahku. Dan...aku merasa ada tekanan di kasur.

"Miku- _chan_ hangat...," Len memelukku dari belakang.

Kurasa sekarang wajahku telah sangat merah, "H-Hentikan!" teriakku tidak terlalu keras.

Len menarikku menuju dirinya. Dan ia menaruh kepalaku di dada datarnya yang terbuka. M-maksudnya dia bertelanjang dada.

Badanku sudah gemetaran hebat.

 _B-Bagaimana kalau dia ngelakuin_ itu _ke diriku?_ batinku khawatir.

Aku menghela nafas, _Uh, jangan berpikir yang buruk dulu, Miku. Tenang, dia juga masih polos. Pasti dia tidak akan ngelakuin_ itu _ke diriku,_ batinku lagi, dan aku tersenyum. Len semakin memelukku dengan erat dan akhirnya...aku merasa Len telah tertidur. Dan aku masih di dalam pelukannya.

Mungkin dia menganggapku sebagai guling. Yah, mungkin saja.

Dan setelah hal-hal mengerikan itu terlewat, akhirnya aku juga tertidur.

Di dalam pelukan Len.

* * *

 **To be continue.**

* * *

 **A/n:** Oh ya, Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri :D


	3. Wake up an Eat

**Dedikasi untuk nekochanflat.**

.

.

.

Happy Birthday!

* * *

"Miku- _chan_ , bangun!"

Aku mendesah setelah mendengar suara itu, "Uahm.. Bentar lagi." tetapi orang ini terus menggoncang tubuhku.

"Miku-chan! Bangun!" paksanya.

"Ih! Bentar lagi kenapa sih!" balasku ketus sambil menutup wajahku menggunakan bantal.

Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh perutku. "Perut Miku-chan langsing ya?" kata Len sok polos. Dia terus meraba-raba perutku. "Hehe... Geli tau!"

Alam bawah sadarku;

 _Miku 1 : Hatsune Miku! Bangun!_  
 _Miku 2 : Len-_ kun _berusaha membangunkanmu dari tadi. Bangun!_  
 _Miku 3 : Aku masih ngantuk. Hoam_ *nutup mulut*  
 _Miku 4 :_ Kya! _Geli!_  
 _Miku 5 :_ WHAT!? _Cuma itu responmu!? 'Hehe... Geli tau!?'_  
 _Miku 1-4 : Eh? Emang kenapa?_  
 _Miku 5 : Haduh, kayaknya aku disini yang masih normal. Dia lagi ngeraba-raba perutmu tau! E-Entar.. Kalo dia ngeraba sampe bagian itumu, kan bisa gawat!_  
 _Miku 1-4 : KYAAA! LEN-_ KUN PERV _!_

" _KYA!_ JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" aku bangun lalu menampar tangan Len.

"Uh. Kok kamu nampar aku gitu? Apa salahku?" tanyanya sedih. Aku menggaruk pipiku, "Y-ya tadi kan salahmu sendiri ngeraba perut orang kayak gitu."

"Ya 'kan itu salahmu sendiri, Miku- _chan_. Daritadi aku sudah coba berusaha untuk ngebangunin kamu," balasnya sambil tersenyum. Yah, sepertinya aku kalah lagi berdebat dengan Len, si anak brondong.

"Uh... Baiklah, terima kasih," jawabku malu-malu.

Dia tersenyum hangat ke diriku, "...Apapun untukmu, Miku- _nee._ "

"Jangan panggil aku Miku- _nee!_ Itu membuatku terkesan...t-tua," balasku cemberut. Dia tertawa pelan, "Ternyata melihatmu cemberut lucu juga ya. Hadeh, coba tadi aku videoin," katanya seraya menahan tawanya.

"Hmph. Sekejam itukah dirimu, Len- _kun_?" godaku.

"Hm, tidak. Aku hanya kejam terhadap dirimu!" jawabnya sambil menepuk jidatku. Aku membalasnya dengan cepat. Dan terjadilah adegan tepuk-menepuk satu sama lain. Dan akhirnya tiba-tiba tanganku sudah berada di bahu Len. Secara tidak sengaja, aku terdorong ke depan sehingga aku berada di atasnya.

"Oh," dia menyeringai, "Kau ingin melakukan _itu_ , Miku- _chan_. Padahal ini masih pagi, lho. Kita juga mau pergi jalan-jalan. Entar kita telat. Kita lakukan _itu_ dilain hari aja, ya?" godanya sembari mendorongku ke belakang, lalu dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Wajahku telah memerah.

Rasanya, digoda sama brondong...lumayan juga. Kesalnya itu loh, dapet banget. Pengen aku cabik-cabik tuh brondong sampe mati. Yap, sampe mati.

* * *

"Miku- _chan_! Giliranmu mandi!" suara Len terdengar ke seluruh ruangan.

"I-iya! T-tunggu sebentar!" aku mengambil pakaianku dan handukku lalu pergi menuju kamar mandi.

 _Ceklek!_

Kamar mandi yang bernuansa kuning dan biru muda. _Sugoi!_

Aku langsung menuju _bathtub_ dan segera menyalakan air. Eh, tapi yang kulihat airnya sudah terisi. Bagus deh, jadi aku bisa langsung masuk ke dalamnya. Aku perlahan memasukkan kakiku ke dalam air, lalu badanku. Seluruh tubuhku tidak memakai pakaian apapun yang artinya adalah _naked._

"Uwah... Enak bener! Hotel Indonesia lebih bagus daripada di hotel Jepang! _Sugoi ne_!" pujiku sambil berendam.

 _Blub... blub..._

Aku melihat ada gelembung dari bawah air muncul. Dan tiba-tiba ada rambut bewarna _honeyblonde_ muncul. Benda itu naik perlahan dan akhirnya–

Aku melemparkan shampoku ke arah benda– maksudnya orang itu.

"HEE!? KOK KAMU ADA DI SINI!?" tanyaku panik. Aku lihat dia lagi-laginya bertelanjang dada, uhm maksudnya dia _naked_ , sama sepertiku. Mungkin.

T-tunggu dulu. _Naked? N-NAKED!?_

K-kok...!?

" _KYA!_ ...," teriakku histeri sambil menciprat-cipratkan air ke arah wajahnya.

"Ah, Miku- _chan_. Hentikan!" pintanya lembut. Dan akhirnya aku berhenti, berusaha untuk tenang. "K-Kenapa kau ada di sini? Aku 'kan mau mandi," kataku gugup.

Tetapi dia– maksudnya Len menghela nafas, "Tadi aku teriak, tapi aku masih ada di dalam sini. Eh, tiba-tiba Miku- _chan_ sudah masuk. Yah, karena aku nggak mau ketahuan, jadinya aku semputan di bawah air. Tapi..Miku- _chan_ sudah berada di satu _bathtub_ yang _sama denganku_ , dan aku juga sudah kehabisan nafas. Jadinya aku keluar dari air dan menampakkan diriku di depan dirimu...yang sama-sama... _naked_.

 _By the way_ Miku- _chan_ , tubuhmu _perfect_!" jelasnya sambil mengedipkan satu mata. Oh jangan lagi, wajahku mulai memanas.

"O-oh...," begitu saja responku. Terjadi keheningan beberapa detik, dan akhirnya, "Mau mandi bareng? 'Kan tidak apa-apa kalo kita mandi bareng. Aku juga lebih muda darimu, dan kau lebih tua dariku. Anggap saja aku adikmu sendiri...," ucapannya terhenti.

"... Walaupun aku sama sekali tidak ingin dianggap adik oleh dirimu, Miku- _chan_. Aku ingin hubungan kita lebih dari saudara maupun teman," cibir Len pelan. Suaranya sangat kecil sehingga aku _hampir_ tidak dapat mendengarnya. Tapi aku mengetahuinya dan tidak berbicara apa-apa. Lalu Len tersenyum.

"Baiklah!"

* * *

Setelah kami –aku dan Len– mandi, kami mulai beranjak menuju ruang makan hotel.

"Selamat pagi...," sapa pembantu di ruang makan ini. Biasanya aku mendengar _Ohayo_ , bukan 'Selamat pagi'. Sepertinya aku mulai beradaptasi dengan lingkungan di sekitar sini.

Aku melihat ke arah tanganku. Tanganku –jariku– terikat di jari Len. Yap, kami berpegangan tangan.

...

Sementara itu;

 _Miku 1 : Hangat~_  
 _Miku 2 : Aku lapar!_  
 _Miku 3 : Kami berdua terlihat seperti pacaran. Hehe..._  
 _Miku 4 :_ NO! _K-KOK BISA JARIKU TERIKAT DI JARI LEN!?_  
 _Miku 5 : Miku 4, aku bangga padamu. Akhirnya kau tobat juga..._ *nepuk pundak Miku 4*  
 _Miku 4 : Yeeew... Itu semua gara-gara dirimu. T-tapi, makasih ya..._  
 _Miku 5 : Selalu..._

Dan, aku langsung meresponnya seperti...

"LEPASIN!" bentakku tiba-tiba, membuat semua orang yang berada di ruang makan terkejut. Haha, ekspresi mereka ketika kagetnya itu loh. Jelek bener. Hahaha.

"Eh? B-baiklah, Miku- _chan,_ " respon Len gugup. Wajahnya sudah lumayan memerah. Lalu dia pergi menuju ke kerumunan cowok, meninggalkanku sendirian. Tapi gak lama itu, cewek-cewek yang lain datang menghampiriku, kok.

" _Yo!_ Miku- _chan!_ " Rin menepuk pundakku.

" _Yoo!_ Rin- _chan_! Apa kabar?" Aku membalas tepukan Rin. "Baik, makasih. Kalo Miku- _chan_ sendiri?" tanya Rin sembari merangkulku. Duh, Rin...enggak susah ya ngerangkul orang yang lebih tinggi darimu. Hehe... "Baik juga kok. Rin- _chan_ sekamar sama siapa?"

"Aku sekamar sama Gumi- _chan_. Kami hampir begadang lho... Mikirin tentang – _ahem_ – cowok. Em, Miku- _chan_ sekamar sama siapa?" tanya Rin lagi. Aku terdiam sebentar.

"E-eh?"

Rin menatapku bingung, "Kenapa, Miku- _chan_? Kau tidur sama saudara kembarku, ya?"

"EH!?" lalu Rin menyeringai dan tertawa, "Sudah kuduga! Pasti kamu dipeluknya, ya 'kan? Soalnya kalo dia tidur sih, harus pake guling. EH— tapi aku gak pernah tidur sama Len- _kun_ kok! Kami tidak dibolehi sama _Okaa-san_. Biar mandiri!" jelas Rin sambil masang pose _Superman_ (?). Aku hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ya! Aku percaya. Sudah dulu ya, aku mau makan." Aku mengacak-acak rambut Rin. "Hehe...baiklah. Um, Miku- _chan_. Kau seperti seorang ibu. Mungkin...nanti ayahnya adalah...saudara kembarku— Oke! Abaikan ini. _Jaa mata ne!_ " Rin langsung berlari dari hadapanku.

 _Kau seperti seorang ibu. Mungkin...nanti ayahnya adalah...saudara kembarku._ Ucapan Rin teringat di kepalaku. Uh! Dasar Rin, dia terlalu jauh pola berpikirnya.

* * *

Aku mengambil makanan khas Indonesia. Begitu pun dengan anggota Vocaloid yang lain. Aku langsung mencari tempat duduk.

"Hm... dimana ya, tempat duduk yang kosong...," Aku memutar kepalaku, dan...akhirnya ketemu! Spontan aku langsung berlari menuju meja tersebut.

"...Pft! Akhirnya ketemu—" aku melihat ke arah tempat duduk di depanku.

"L-lah? K-kok kamu ada di sini?" tanyaku gugup. Dia tersenyum ke arahku, "Ya, karena gak ada tempat duduk lain. Tapi aku beruntung bisa duduk _berdua_ bersama Miku- _chan_!" ucapnya senang. Wajahku berubah horor lagi. Tapi lebih baik aku hiraukan saja dia, dan makan sampai kenyang :D

Aku merasa Len menatapku sedang makan. Aku menatapnya balik, "Miku- _chan_..."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku sambil mengunyah makananku. Tangannya terangkat dikit dan dia berdiri, yah tapi kakinya masih agak ditekuk. Jarinya mengenai daguku dan wajahku ditariknya. Posisi diriku...agak sedikit menunggit. Dan akhirnya wajahku telah sampai di depan wajahnya. _Wajah kami sangat dekat._

Aku melihat Len mengeluarkan sedikit lidahnya, dan dia...

 _Lick..._

Len menjilat di daerah _dekat_ bibirku. "Cie..." aku mendengar suara dari sekeliling kami. _Apa-apaan ini!?_ batinku panik. Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mataku dan menunggu sampai Len melepaskan daguku. _Tolong jangan sampe ke bibir..._

Untungnya, dia telah melepaskan daguku. _Aku selamat..._

"Miku- _chan_. Tadi ada kecap di dekat bibirmu. Hehe...dasar makan celemotan!" godanya sambi menjilat bibirnya menggunakan lidahnya.

 _Doki... doki..._

"Uh...ya, m-makasih," Aku langsung pergi meninggalkan Len tanpa menghabiskan makananku.

Aku memegang wajahku. _Hangat_. Lalu aku memegang di daerah bibirku yang tadinya dijilat oleh Len menggunakan jariku. Dan aku tersenyum senang entah kenapa.

 _"Dasar bocah."_

* * *

"Apa semuanya sudah di bus?" teriak Kiyoteru dari dalam bus.

"Sudah~" jawab kami semua.

"Baiklah. Sekarang tujuan kita...ke pantai!" kami semua langsung jingkrak-jingkrak. Akhirnya ke pantai juga.

"Kalian bawa pakaiannya?" tanya Kiyoteru.

.

.

.

.

.

"... Tidak," jawab kami polos. Kiyoteru langsung _sweat drop_. "Yalah. Gak jadi kepantainya."

"Yah... Tapi pakaiannya ada di koper," Balas kami semua kompak. Wajah Kiyoteru langsung bersinar-sinar, sampai melebihi sinar matahari.

"Oh. OKE! KITA KE PANTAI!" teriak Kiyoteru pake toa bus.

" _AZEK!_ " kami semua bertepuk tangan.

* * *

 **To be continue.**


	4. Weird?

**Dedikasi untuk nekochanflat.**

.

.

.

Happy Birthday!

* * *

Akhirnya kami sampai di pantai (entah pantai apa. Yang intinya tetep ke; PANTAI :v). Kami semua berbondong-bondong keluar dari bus. Ada yang jatuh, ada yang keserempet, ada juga yang patah tulang– ah maksudnya ada yang sudah keluar dari bus.

Sesudah keluar dari bus, Kiyoteru mengambil satu persatu koper –untuk ngeluarin baju... _er_...pantai– dari bagasi bus.

"Kiyoteru- _san_! Koperku yang bewarna item!"

"Koperku yang bewarna coklat!"

"Koperku yang bewarna pink!"

"Koperku yang bewarna orange!"

"Koperku yang bewarna biru!"

"Koperku yang bewarna ungu!"

"Koperku yang bewarna merah!"

"Koperku yang bewarna hijau!"

"Koperku yang bewarna putih!"

Aku hanya _sweat drop_ ketika mendengar teriakan dari mereka. Kata-kata nya itu sama semua, tapi beda pas dibagian warna. Gaje bener, dah.

"Miku- _chan._ " S-suara itu lagi.

"Hh?" gumamku tanpa mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya. "K-kopermu sudah ada di sana."

"Hah? Benarkah?" aku langsung menuju ke koperku. Tetapi ketika aku hendak mengambilnya, tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menyentuh kulitku.

Aku kaget seraya melirik ke arah orang yang menyentuhku tadi. Aku menatap wajah lelaki _blonde_ , atau sebut saja namanya Len. Dia juga lagi menatap dalam ke mataku. Wajahku mulai sedikit merona, dan aku harus menahannya. Tapi apa daya yang kumiliki, wajahku sudah merah sampai ke telinga. Len tersenyum jahil, lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Kau ingin menyentuhku, Miku- _chan_? Apa kau masih berharap kita melakukan hal _itu_ nanti, hm? Kau benar-benar mesum, Miku- _chan_. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa mesumnya dirimu," bibir Len bagian kanan semakin menaik.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, BOCAH?" Aku berteriak sembari berlari dan menarik koperku. Ketika aku hendak pergi meninggalkan Len, tiba-tiba dia menarik sikutku. Aku merasa nafasnya di pipiku.

"Aku tahu kau berusaha menghindar dariku, Miku- _chan_. Tapi pasti kau tidak akan pernah dapat pergi dari sisiku. Aku telah mengatur semua ini, jadi jangan harap...

Kau dapat menghindar dariku," ucapan Len terdengar dingin. Hembusan nafasnya yang dingin -atau angin- masih membasuhi pipiku. Lalu dia melakukan yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan kepadaku.

 ** _#chu!_**

* * *

 **To be continue.**


	5. Salah Sangka

**A/n:** Hai! Untuk nekochanflat; saya minta maaf, karena fic ini tidak dapat selesai sesuai permintaan neko. Kenapa? Anda bertanya? Karena saya tidak sanggup lagi. Alasan utama adalah sekolah. Tugas banyak. Ulangan apa lagi. Lagipula, saya bentar lagi mau simulasi/mid semester. Do'ain semoga nilainya besar yak :D

 _Once again, I'm sorry :(_

 **Dedikasi untuk nekochanflat.**

.

.

.

Happy Birthday!

* * *

Len mencium pipiku. Usapan bibirnya di pipiku sangatlah cepat. Aku bahkan _hampir_ tidak tahu kalau ia melakukannya.

Tiba-tiba Len langsung pergi sambil membawa pakaiannya. Tapi kok, kopernya ditinggalin begitu saja?

Aku ingin mengembalikannya ke Kiyoteru- _san_. Tapi, semenjak kejadian membingungkan tadi, aku mengurungkan niatku.

Setelah mengganti pakaian, aku bertemu dengan Sukone Tei. Sebenarnya dia adalah orang baik, tetapi jika ada yang berusaha mendekati Len, dia akan memukul orang tersebut. Lihat saja si Neru. Neru sudah pernah dipukul habis-habisan oleh Tei karena telah _ganjen_ dengan Len. Aku pasti akan tertkena siksaan dari Tei karena aku sangat dekat dengan Len. Tapi bukan aku yang mendekati Len - yang benar adalah sebaliknya, Len yang mendekatiku. Atau kata yang paling tepat, Len modus dan cari perhatian terhadapku.

Tanpa kusadari, sikutku menyentuh tangan Tei.

"Hey, Miku- _chan_!" sapanya seraya tersenyum ke arahku. Aku tersenyum balik ke arahnya dan menyapa balik, "Hai, Tei- _chan_. Lama tidak bertemu."

" _Ara~_ Aku baru saja melihatmu–" ucapan Tei terhenti dan langsung menatap tajam ke arahku, "bersama Len- _kun_."

Mataku membulat seketika dan sontak aku perlahan berjalan mundur untuk menghindari Tei. Tapi Tei malah berjalan mendekatiku dan menyiapkan sebuah pukulan hebat untukku. Aku menelan ludah.

"Aku tahu apa yang kalian berdua lakukan tadi. Len berusaha menciummu - ya itu sangatlah mudah untuk ditebak. Tetapi dia tahu kalau kau pasti akan membencinya jika dia menciummu. Makanya dia hanya memberimu kecupan singkat di pipi...dan aku tahu, kau menikmatinya."

Tei mengambil sebuah silet kecil dan menggoreskannya di pipiku. Aku mendesis kesakitan, walaupun lukanya hanya segores, tetapi tetap saja itu terasa sakit. Tei langsung pergi menuju lokasi pantai. Aku bersandar di dinding toilet dan terduduk sambil memegang pipiku yang baru saja tergores, dan tempat dimana Len menciumnya.

 _Len berusaha menciummu - ya itu sangatlah mudah untuk ditebak. Tetapi dia tahu kalau kau pasti akan membencinya jika dia menciummu._ Apa maksudnya itu? Len berusaha menciumku? T-tapi dia itu lebih muda dariku. Yah walaupun tadi dia juga menciumku di pipi, itu masih dalam batas _wajar_. Tapi...

Sembari aku memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi, aku mendengar pijakan kaki menuju ke arahku. Semakin lama, semakin dekat. Aku mendongkakkan kepala dan menghela nafas, berusaha menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Lelaki berambut _honeyblonde_ itu lagi. Uh!

"Miku- _chan_?" panggilnya lembut.

Argh! Aku berusaha untuk membencinya mulai dari sekarang. Tetapi kenapa dia terus mengejarku? Memangnya aku salah apa?

Len berjongkok sehingga tinggi kami setara. Dia sedikit mendekat ke arahku tapi aku menghindarinya. Aku tidak merespon pertanyaan tadi, melainkan bertanya balik, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Len? Bukankah kamu tadi-"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Miku- _chan_. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Di toilet laki-laki" wajahnya terlihat cerah. Aku terkejut. _Sialan kau!_

"A-aku barusan mengganti pakaian, d-dan aku mau duduk. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku hanya mau ke toilet. Kenapa, Miku- _chan_?"

"Oh. B-baiklah." Aku terdiam. Entah kenapa, aku jadi malu sendiri, "Aku permisi dulu." Aku melewati Len begitu saja. Tapi dengan cepat, dia menggenggam tanganku. Akupun menoleh ke arahnya.

Len menunduk, "M-maafkan aku soal yang tadi, Miku- _chan_. Aku hanya ingin melakukannya karena..."

Aku menaikkan satu alisku, "Karena?"

Tiba-tiba dia menatapku dan tersenyum, " _Aishiteru, Hime-sama."_

.

.

.

.

PS for Tei (from Miku) : Sok tau lu, Tei :v

* * *

 **?**

* * *

 **A/n:** Setelah kuperbarui...whoa perbedaannya sangat beda XD


End file.
